


You are my light

by Leonhard483



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 6





	You are my light

「最開始卡住了啊！」

「囉嗦我知道閉嘴。」

就算過了將近一個月，八乙女腦中還是薮那句——閉嘴。

『好在意⋯⋯』

這段時間兩人表面上依舊，八乙女也想裝作什麼都沒發生，可是看著薮腦中卻又想起對方慍怒的表情和那句低罵。

變得無法自然的像往常一樣相處，薮似乎是注意到了八乙女的變化，沒有多問轉而去找其他人。

兩人什麼也沒說，只是彆扭的躲著對方。

「你說他們什麼時候才要停止？」

伊野尾靠在高木身上邊打哈欠邊問著，最近薮來找高木和自己的情形異常的多，稍微觀察了一下就明白八乙女和薮兩人之前發生了什麼。

「薮さん不行吧......近期的話。」

高木看著在練舞室中央和山田商討著什麼的薮，抬手揉了揉伊野尾有些濕汗的頭髮。

「雖然不是說你就比較輕鬆，但薮さん那個音樂劇，把他自己繃得很緊啊。」

最近又是演唱會又是採訪，還有例行的電視節目、拍照等等，上回在錄聖誕節的影片時就隱約感受到薮給自己築了牆。

「看來只能從光下手了。」

伊野尾拉下在自己頭頂作亂的手，他無比能夠理解薮的情況，想想當初也是靠著高木的溫柔撐過來的，雖然笨拙的很。想到過去伊野尾忍不住笑了，捏了一把高木的腰站起身也把高木拉起來。

「今天晚上去約會吧。」

「ひ～か～る～ちゃん～」

伊野尾在結束排練後立刻掛到八乙女身上，薮瞥了一眼在角落咬耳朵的兩人，轉身去找高木，對方卻傻笑著說晚點要和伊野尾去海邊約會。

「這麼冷還去海邊你們是傻啊？」

看高木一臉傻忍不住揶揄了一句，翻了個白眼拎起自己的包去找經紀人讓對方載自己回家。

伊野尾看薮離開了，才終於不再扯東扯西，雙手放在八乙女肩上認真的看著對方。

「八乙女さん。」

「是、是......突然怎麼了？」

八乙女錯愕的看著秒變臉的人，完全摸不著頭緒。

「薮さん現在面臨大危機，你想不想救他？」

「唉？！薮怎麼了？」

洗完澡從八乙女身後經過的有岡聽到怪叫了一聲，讓在練習室裡的所有人都將注意轉了過來，山田立刻湊上來問怎麼回事。

「啊......山ちゃん，後天排練的時候你給薮做個便當吧。」

伊野尾看著山田思考了一會兒說道，又轉頭看著有岡說剛剛好的醜女不要吵，拉著八乙女到淋浴間繼續說。

「你說薮怎麼了？」

擔心的抓住伊野尾要對方快告訴自己，這幾天雖然見面次數不少但自己卻沒能與薮說上幾句話，聽到方才的話一顆心懸了上來。

「薮啊，最近啊，嗯......怎麼說，比較冷漠？」

「......只有我吧......貌似惹他生氣了......」

伊野尾想了想措詞，看著八乙女的反應，想著這兩人真是不坦率。

「果然旁觀者清呢......知念，洗完了就出來吧。」

朝淋浴間裡頭喊，果不其然聽到末子的回應，沒一會而就看到知念頭上頂著毛巾雙手抱著衣服從其中一個隔間出來。

「昨天跟薮さん吃飯的時候他說最近都不敢去找光ちゃん。」

知念走到兩人面前，伊野尾很自然的拿起知念頭上的毛巾擦拭著對方還濕漉的頭髮。

「唉？」

「你看，知念都這麼說了。」

伊野尾將下巴靠在知念頭頂，一邊說著知念好香好想吃掉一邊用力蹭了蹭。看著八乙女從驚訝中恢復，湊到對方耳邊說了句便拉著知念衝出淋浴間，任由裡頭的人大吼。

等八乙女回過神來時他已經站在薮家門口了。

「糟糕⋯⋯」

衝動的跑到對方家來卻在最後一刻發現自己根本沒有勇氣按門鈴。

腦中又響起對方要自己閉嘴，像有隻貓在心裡抓著撓著，讓他心煩。

「討厭貓⋯⋯」

八乙女簡直委屈的想哭，明明相處那麼長時間了，卻連好好溝通都做不到。

「混蛋！」

發洩似的用力戳眼前的門鈴，反覆的使勁戳直到門被打開。

「搞什麼！⋯⋯光？」

「我討厭貓！」

「⋯⋯唉？」

滿腹委屈在看到薮的當下直接崩潰，忍了將近一個月，八乙女用力將薮推進屋裡。

「幹嘛？！」

「對我有什麼不滿直說啊！」

「光？」 「什麼都不說我怎麼會知道啊！」

「氣死我了！」

激動的質問著，想要靠近卻不知該如何是好的無力感讓八乙女想伸手抓住薮，但看到對方冷下來的臉心也跟著涼了，眼淚不知為何奪眶而出。

「......對不起......」

想著兩人的關係大概結束了，用袖子胡亂擦了臉，深吸了口氣讓想讓自己冷靜。不敢繼續面對薮，雙腿下意識的退了幾步直到背部撞上門板，小聲道歉說著打擾自己這就離開，迅速的轉身開鎖拉開門。

只聽到碰的一聲門被用力的關上，抬頭看到薮的手掌在自己眼前壓著門，八乙女只覺得喉嚨哽住發不出聲音來。

「......光......」

薮貼近八乙女，空著的手環上對方腰肢，低下頭去嗅了嗅對方身上的味道，熟悉又令人安心。

「......就這樣......待一會兒......」

薮將臉埋進對方頸窩，貪婪的嗅聞著，整個人放鬆了下來，撐著門的手也收了回來緊緊抱住八乙女。

被抱住的人反到傻了，好一陣子才聽出對方語氣裡夾雜著自己顯少感受到的情緒，低頭看向環在自己腰間的雙手，猶豫了一下還是抬手附上對方手臂，回應自己的是對方在自己頸間使力的磨蹭。

想抱抱身後人的想法越來越強烈，小幅度的掙扎又拍拍對方手臂示意放手，結果對方只是越抱越緊，這讓八乙女有些腦。

「......你先放開我......」

八乙女啞著嗓子說道，薮已經沒有心思去猜測對方的情緒，搖頭說不放，放了就走了。

這讓八乙女更惱了，抓住對方手腕直接掙脫出對方懷抱，氣勢洶洶的轉過身映入眼裡是對方疲倦又無助的臉龐，原本停止的淚水險些又要落下。

「......過來。」

八乙女張開雙臂承接住再次壓下來的重量，緊緊的抱住對方。

「......應該說抱歉的是我才對......」

薮又將頭埋回八乙女頸窩蹭了蹭，一邊感受著對方的溫暖，輕聲說道。

「真的......害我這麼難受。」

八乙女戳了戳對方後腰，又說沒關係，以後只要薮希望，自己都會在的。

兩人又站了一會，八乙女覺得腰腿有些痠麻，卻不忍心推開身上的人。

「啊......走吧，去洗澡。」

薮在這時突然抬起頭，握住八乙女的手將人往屋裡帶。

八乙女這時腦中響起的不在是薮那句低罵，是伊野尾在淋浴間揶揄的那句話——屁股洗乾淨再去。

「咦？！！」

薮聽到八乙女驚訝又戲劇性的驚呼疑惑的回頭，八乙女趕緊搖頭說沒事，去洗澡吧。

「一起？」

「咦！？」

「開玩笑的，你先去洗吧。」

抬手揉揉八乙女的頭髮，問對方要不要吃點東西，自己去便利商店買。

八乙女看著薮恢復成了平常那個溫柔的人，望著薮好一會才點頭，說自己吃什麼都好。望著對方離開的背影不知為何有些鼻酸，想著自己一定是老了，明明才不到三十。

擅自用了浴缸，蜷縮在暖呼的水中才感到腦袋有些悶疼，因為排練而痠脹的四肢似乎也得到舒緩。將近一個月的精神緊繃一下子得到解放，舒服的躺下，又想起伊野尾的話。

「哇......」

光想就感到羞恥的紅了臉，掬起水往臉上潑，先別說自己沒有那勇氣撩撥對方，自己如果主動薮卻不想要呢？兩人都不是性慾旺盛的人，在一起之後做的次數也是屈指可數，而且都是薮突然興起⋯⋯

剛剛也沒接吻⋯⋯

聽到大門關上的聲音和對方進屋的腳步聲，八乙女愣愣的看著浴室門板。

是我⋯⋯不夠吸引人吧⋯⋯

有些萎靡的低下頭，看著水中倒影，也不覺得自己有多好看。

兩人當初是怎麼走到一起的⋯⋯？

自己怎麼會這麼喜歡這個人呢......

從什麼時候自己的目光總是在尋找對方的身影......

靜下心來後回憶起了許多，想起兩人受訪時對方說總會第一個想到自己；想起雜誌的讀者票選兩人為最佳搭檔時對方說著希望一直這樣下去；想起對方曾對自己唱著you are my light......

「光？」

薮在浴室前站了有一會，卻聽不見裡頭有什麼聲響，有些擔心八乙女是不是睡著而敲門，又等了一會依舊沒聲音整個人緊張了起來。

「光，我進來了喔。」

打開門卻看到八乙女像隻被抓去洗澡濕淋淋的小貓，兩手扒在浴缸邊緣抬頭可憐又可愛的望著自己。見對方沒事也放心了，怕對方感冒趕緊關上門，來到對方面前蹲下身抬手摸摸對方濕漉的頭髮。

「怎麼了？光。」

八乙女目光黏在對方唇上。

『......好喜歡你叫我的名字......能不能在多叫幾聲......』

「......光？」

困惑的看著八乙女，對方也不是累到斷線的樣子，卻只是.....盯著自己看？薮試探性的緩慢左右移動，確定八乙女是盯著自己的臉不禁笑了出聲。

「我知道我很帥，一直盯著我做什麼？不趕快出來會感冒的。」

薮伸出雙手捧住對方隨著年紀增長卻越來越稚嫩圓潤的臉蛋。

『......啊......我怎麼就忘了呢......薮是個溫柔到讓人生氣的人啊......』

「光～小光～起床囉～」

被揉捏了一把臉蛋八乙女也忍不住笑了出來，說自己等等就出去。

等薮出了浴室八乙女認真的把自己裡裡外外給洗乾淨。

吹乾了頭髮，出了浴室去翻對方的衣櫃，找到寬鬆的白色棉質長袖換下了自己的睡衣睡褲，下半身只穿了貼身的四角褲。

八乙女來到客廳，看到對方斜靠在沙發上看電視，餐桌上的宵夜看起來沒被動過。

做了個深呼吸八乙女悄聲來到沙發前，薮有些訝異的看著自己，趁對方開口前跨坐到對方身上低頭吻了上去。

八乙女緊張的閉上眼，雙手環上對方脖頸，舌尖試探性的舔了舔對方，發現對方不為所動，有些挫敗的退開，看到的卻是對方笑的都瞇起眼的臉。

「......怎麼不穿褲子，會感冒的。」

「重點在這裡？！」

八乙女羞的渾身發熱，脖子、耳尖都泛紅了，看那人只是在那得意的笑，有些惱的想爬起身離開。薮發現後立刻抱住對方的腰不讓走，怎麼都止不住笑意。

「不要笑了！」

「沒辦法啊，光太可愛了～」

八乙女又掙扎了一會最後還是放棄了，頹坐在對方腿上哀怨的看著對方。

「好了，不鬧了，你先吃宵夜吧，我去洗澡。」

薮揉了揉八乙女的後腦勺，輕淺的親了親對方唇瓣鬆開手讓對方坐到沙發上。

「......就這樣？」

對於薮的行為感到錯愕又挫敗，果然是自己的問題，這樣也撩撥不起對方。

「別急。」

薮看著八乙女情緒低落下去忍不住又笑了，彎腰吻住對方，一手扣著對方後腦不讓躲。撬開牙關深入，刻意吸吮出聲。聽到對方發出小貓叫般軟膩輕吟，又啃咬了幾下才鬆口。

「你先吃飽我等等再吃你。」

薮笑著躲開八乙女揮過來的爪子，進臥房拿了毯子又拿了宵夜給對方才去洗澡。

「啊......好羞恥......」

將臉埋進毯子裡崩潰的想著是不是應該現在逃跑比較好.......

『......薮的味道......』

嗅著毯子上屬於對方的氣息，帶點洗衣精的清新味道，將毯子抖開蓋在自己身上，想著自己到底有多久沒來對方家。

過於溫暖而意識漸漸被睡意覆蓋，等薮洗完澡出來已經闔上了眼。

失笑看著在沙發上沉睡的八乙女，薮還是連人帶毯子的把人抱了起來想將對方抱去床上好好睡，才剛抱起來對方就醒了。

「早安。」

看著八乙女一臉迷糊的睜著圓溜的雙眸對著自己眨眼覺得可愛，一邊說著宵夜就算了吧，趕緊刷牙睡覺了。

八乙女乖順的被帶去浴室漱洗，被薮趕上床後等著對方說是要去檢查門窗回來，才想起自己最後還是沒能滿足薮反而又給對方麻煩。

回到床上的薮剛躺下八乙女便湊了上來，薮便側過身將人抱進懷裡，哄孩子似的拍拍對方背部。

「怎麼了？」

「薮くん真的......溫柔到很過份呢......真討厭......」

「唉～這樣也要被抱怨啊？」

八乙女聽出對方語氣裡得意的很，生氣的張嘴在對方鎖骨上咬了一口，爬起身將半個身體壓在對方身上。

「宵夜還吃不吃！」

看著八乙女氣鼓鼓的樣子，耳尖卻早紅透，忍不住伸手捏了捏臉頰。

「吃。」

一個翻身將八乙女壓在身下，感受到對方身體明顯緊張到緊繃，忍不住笑了。

屈起手稍微撐起了上半身，雙眼適應了黑暗，藉著窗外透進來的光就能看清對方臉上表情。八乙女抓住自己的睡衣，緊閉著眼一副視死如歸的模樣。薮笑著低頭去親吻八乙女露出來了鎖骨，啄吻對方頸部稚嫩的肌膚，一點一滴往上，終於來到雙唇時空出的手輕撫上臉頰。

舔吻輕啄，緩慢輕柔的動做漸漸撫平八乙女的緊張的情緒，鬆開抓住睡衣的手轉而抱住薮

見八乙女放鬆下來便扣住對方下顎，撬開牙關，舌尖引領對方與自己糾纏，直到對方受不了抓扯自己的睡衣才鬆口。

「光......」

貼著對方唇瓣低喃著八乙女的名字，捨不得離開似的持續親吻著，八乙女睜開眼看到對方也正望著自己。

「我只要有光就夠了......光不用勉強自己討好我......」

「......薮......」

「但我很高興喔......看光這麼在乎我，真的很感謝。」

薮笑著又親了親八乙女，貼在臉龐的指腹輕輕摩娑，八乙女卻抬起手臂遮住自己的臉。

「......太狡猾了......」

八乙女覺得自己的眼淚又要不受控了，平常明明一點甜言蜜語都不會說的。正感動著就感覺到對方的手在自己腰腹間遊走，那裡捏捏這裡揉揉的。

「......你就不能給我點時間感動一下？」

「哎呀，這樣我宵夜會涼掉的。」

「早就涼了！」

「那我還是要吃。」

說罷，薮便又吻住了八乙女，騰出一隻手探進衣襬裡慢條斯理的撫摸著對方，感受著八乙女敏感的顫抖縮瑟。

放過被自己蹂躪的雙唇，輕淺啄吻著往下游移，有些色情的舔了舔喉結的肌膚。被舔的八乙女倒是不好了，滿腹委屈，想著對方明明說不用勉強現在又想對自己用強的。

「腹黑男......」

「謝謝誇獎。」

薮笑著坐起身子，順手將八乙女也從床上撈起來好脫衣服，八乙女也沒反抗，只是脫完衣服又躺回去想當條死魚。薮也脫了自己的睡衣將衣服都扔下床，從床頭櫃撈出潤滑液才貼回八乙女身上。

親吻八乙女的唇同時扯下對方四腳褲卻被咬了口，想著小貓咪又不開心了，討好似的舔了舔，開始往下舔吻。擠了點潤滑在手心摀熱後才貼上對方分身，緩慢的套弄。

「唔......」

八乙女難耐的想縮起身子卻被壓著，下意識的抓住對方肩膀，克制不住呻吟又趕緊摀住自己的嘴。

知道對方受不了，薮更故意的舔咬腹部敏感的肌膚，立刻引來對方不滿捶打。

「惡劣......」

回應八乙女的只有薮得意的哼笑，感覺手裡的分身已經硬的差不多了，鬆手又擠了點潤滑在左手上，另隻手去勾起對方一條腿讓對方稍微側了側身子。

八乙女抱住枕頭後騰出手去套弄自己下身，感受對方手指深入自己的異樣感，不安的扭了扭身子，讓自己不安的還有身後那股灼熱的視線。

修長的手指在裡頭摸索著一邊擴張，薮一直觀察著對方的反應，尋找到敏感點時八乙女難受的呻吟出聲，一直無法習慣按壓前列腺時下腹的痠脹感。

指腹輕輕磨蹭觸碰著，八乙女弓起身子有些承受不住彷彿失禁般的快感，啞著嗓子央求對方停下。薮是停下了，卻沒抽出手指，放下八乙女的腿伸手一撈讓人換了個姿勢，跪趴在床上翹起屁股。

八乙女有些慌，以往薮並不會刻意讓自己以後方達到高潮，自己也害怕那種失控的快感曾拒絕對方，最重要的是不想讓自己糟糕的一面被對方看見。

「等、等一下......啊！唔！」

沒來得及掙扎敏感處又被對方刻意的戳刺，瞬間軟了腰，排山倒海的快感襲來，八乙女只覺得害怕。分身失禁般滴滴答答的濕了被子，薮又握了上去套弄，八乙女覺得自己快瘋了，除了顫抖抽搐著被蹂躪，自己完全無法動作。

「不、不要.......咕唔、停下......」

被推上快感頂端，承受不了這樣的刺激，八乙女沒多久便哭喊著射了，連同前列腺液，大量的液體灑在被子上。八乙女只覺得想死，啜泣著咒罵身後的人，那人抽出了手指從背後緊緊抱住八乙女，碎吻落在後頸一邊輕聲安撫著有些崩潰的人。

「你怎麼能這樣......變態王八蛋......」

八乙女委屈又生氣，但身體不受控制的完全使不上力，連起身離開那片濕黏的被子都做不到，只能毫無威脅的咒罵對方。

「光......抱歉......」

身後的人突然低沉著嗓音說了一句，八乙女還沒能搞懂對方的意思就被勾起一條腿翻了身，雙腿被抬起，對方硬挺貼上了臀縫蹭了蹭。

「不要！我還沒、啊......唔......我討厭你......」

慌張的掙扎，卻被薮扣著腰吞下了對方的灼熱。

薮心裡是有些愧疚的，但想看八乙女被自己折騰到哭泣的慾望更甚。掐著八乙女的腰，看著對方緩慢吃下自己的分身感到莫名滿足。

知道八乙女還在不應期，卻還是硬讓對方接受自己，果然又把對方惹哭了。

心疼卻又滿足，看著八乙女因情慾而崩潰的模樣一邊體悟到自己有多惡劣。

「光果然好可愛。」

俯身去親吻對方哭花的臉蛋，一邊擦拭對方臉上的淚水，說著再繼續哭下去自己只會想做更惡劣的事的。

「......討厭......」

「我也喜歡你。」

笑著親吻對方嘴角，等對方喘過氣來卻又挺腰頂撞。舔咬對方耳廓，刻意在對方耳邊低語，但承受著自己頂撞的人只能發出軟膩的咿唔。

高度敏感的脆弱點又被頂撞碾磨，淫液不受控制的再度淅淅瀝瀝弄得身上到處都是，八乙女的神智也因強烈的快感變的混沌，只能憑著本能嬌喘呻吟。

薮最後幾下衝刺在八乙女體內宣洩，身下人也只能發出微弱的輕吟，軟著身子喘息，雙眸濕潤著失神的望著薮。

「光？」

貼近八乙女想查看對方情況，對方卻伸出手環上自己脖頸，只能將對方抱進懷裡。

「還好嗎？」

輕輕拍撫髮絲，薮輕聲的詢問，知道對方被自己折騰的不輕，也開始後悔自己的失控。等了一會對方沒什麼反應，軟下的分身在薮稍微退開從後庭滑出，惹出八乙女的輕哼。

躺在床上的人身上一片狼藉，看著眼前的美景薮內心很是糾結，最後還是抱起已經快昏睡過去的人去洗澡。

睏倦讓八乙女動也不想動，薮有些困難的將人清理乾淨，換了條被子抱著人上床時對方卻清醒了。

「宏太......」

「怎麼了？」

「......別離我太遠......」

「......好的。」

薮看著又睏倦的人眼神裡透著擔憂，內心的焦躁被對方的溫柔給撫平，築起的牆也在瞬間瓦解。哽咽著回應八乙女，同時被八乙女抱進懷裡，被拍了拍頭，聽著對方口齒不清的說著很棒很努力了。

抱著自己的人很快便陷入了熟睡，額頭輕靠在對方胸膛，感受對方的溫暖和心跳。

固執的想著對方是屬於自己的光，只有對方才能驅散自己的黑暗，只有對方才是自已需要的。

『不會離開你的......離開你就活不下去了......』


End file.
